A battle of love vs revenge
by luna loves malfoy
Summary: Few years have passed after the war and the life of a lot of our characters have changed, Luna Lovegood decide to make a reunion. After a few chapter the protagonists will be others you will know.
1. Chapter 1: it's time to let it go

_A battle of love vs. revenge_

_all the characters belong to miss J.K Rowling excepts ones I invented, then you'll realized. _

_warnings: non_

_Few years later of the war , Luna decided to make a reunion ._

Chapter1 : Time to let it go

It was a sunny day, but even that the wind was refreshing. She was in a park, a lot of children around laughing and screaming.

One of those child came close to her and said: "Mommy, I want ice cream!" she had blonde hair with a touch of gold.

Luna answered:" Daddy will come back with one for you"

Luna looks to the left and there he was, with white blonde hair and deep gray eyes.

He just paid to the man of the ice creams and go next to them. "Yeah, thank you daddy!" – said the little girl grabbing the chocolate ice cream.

"We should get going Draco"- said Luna

"But we don't have to do anything else, why the rush?"-said Draco

"! Oh ! I forgot to tell you, I invite Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to dinner tonight-said Luna ashamed

O.K., but don't hope that I get well with them- said Draco

"So, Heather we got to go"- said Luna to her daughter

Boo! - said Heather following her parents.

They arrived to their home, it was a very big house but not a mansion, the color of their home was white with doors made of wood and they got a beautiful garden.

Most of the flowers were white and blue, some roses, orquids and sunflowers. That was the favorite place of Heather.

Her father was taking a shower while Luna was cooking, it was 5:30 pm. Heather was running through all the garden and she start chasing a little bird.

"You will not catch it" – she heard then she stopped running and look at the fence. A boy like 9 years old was there, he got black hair and dark eyes.

"Who are you? do you live here?" – said Heather curiously

"I'm Nathan and I don't live near, I was just ridding my bike" said the boy

Heather!, Heather!, her mother was calling her

"Well, your mom is calling you, Heather" – said the boy

"Bye Nathan" – said Heather and start running to her house.

One hour later, dinner was ready , Luna and Draco were ready too. Draco was wearing dark gray jeans and a black sweater. Luna was wearing a jean with decorations of butterflies on it, and a long purple sweater with a silver bealt around her waist.

They heard the ring bell, and Luna walked to the door and opened it. Draco didn't like the idea of he, the trio and the younger Weasley in the same room, but everything for his baby.

"Luna!, Hi!"- said Ginny that was black & white.

"Ginny, so much time!" – said Luna. "Harry, Ron and Hermione, how are you?"

"Fine, glad to see you"- said Hermione smiling

The three guys were quiet. "So, get in you are in home" – said Luna nervously noticing someone's attitude.

The four entered to the house shyly.

Luna gives to Draco an angry look. Draco understood right away and came close to the guests. He cleared his throat and said "Welcome". (uncomfortable moment!)

Luna gives to Draco a nudge with the elbow. So Draco extend his hand to Ron, who after thinking about it a moment, at the end extend his hand too and they shook their hands.

After that Draco calm down a little but, he never thought that he will be shaking hands with this people.

Everybody was feeling strange about it. Luna was happy that Draco broke some of the iceberg between them. Luna led everyone to the living room. All the sofas were made of leather and colored green.

They all sit still feeling strange. "so, what is with your life?" – ask Luna aware of the tension in the ambient.

"Well, I'm doing an investigation, I'm trying to find something to revert that someone become a werewolf"- said Hermione proud of her job.

"That's great! I hope you find it" – said Luna

" I hope so too, I'm doing it for that people didn't pass for things like Lupin and Bill did" – said Hermione

"And you Ron?"- ask Luna

" Well, I'm an auror, sure is that things are not like before but we enjoy the work" – said Ron

"But yet are some people out that should be in Askaban" said Harry looking at Draco

Harry!- said Ginny angry

But Draco started to laugh cynically. "Draco you are not helping"- said Luna

"Sorry"- said Draco between laughs.

"Why do you laughs?"- ask Ron angry

"Cause he is living free of course"- said Harry

"You don't know anything Potter"- said Draco, his voice have changed, he said this with a hurt voice almost a whisper. He don't wanted to remember that past.

"I know Malfoy, you were on Voldemort's side, you wanted to kill Dumbledore but you were a coward and almost killed Katie, so basically you are a murderer" – said Harry letting every feeling out and demonstrating his hate and his hurt even 9 years have passed. Harry was standed . Luna, Hermione and Ginny were worried.

Draco was trying to calm down, everything for his Luna. But he said :" Sorry Luna" and stand up, he wanted to hit Harry.

Ron stands up also by the Harry's right, like challenging Malfoy. Draco didn't care the only thing he heard was Hermione screaming "Guys, please!"

He goes for Harry, it was two against one, and so the chances for Draco to out winning were less. Luna run and tries to push Draco back.

Lucky she, 'cause she was near them. Her hands in his chest. He is taller than her so, she look up straight to his eyes, it was a look of supplication. Her eyes, between blue and gray, calm him down.

"Sorry babe"- he said to Luna. The girls (Hermione and Ginny) notice their looks. They both new that the thing between Luna and Draco was true, true love.

"You should be ashamed"- said Ginny to Harry and Ron.

"The reason Luna invite us was because we thought that it's time to let it go" – said Ginny finishing .

"Yes, it's time to let it go"- said Luna and after a moments of silence she said " Let's eat" She walked to the dinner room. The others just followed her.

"I'll help you" – said Hermione

"Please sit"- said Luna with a move of her wand, all the food that were in the kitchen appear in the table.

"It's looks delicious" – said Ron, "Yeah"- said Harry

"Well, I'll look Heather"- said Draco trying to leave that room-"excuse me" – he stands up of the chair.

"Daddy, I'm just right here"- said the blonde girl that had a sky blue dress.

"Heather, what I have told you about appearing and disappearing like that" – said Luna to the little girl.

"I heard some people screaming and I got scared, so I came to look for you"- said Heather

"Yes, they were screaming, but of joy, they are happy to see us"- said Luna

"So this is Heather"- said Ginny standing up to look the girl.

"Hi, I'm Ginny"- said Ginny to the girl.

"Hi"- said Heather shyly

"She is gorgeous!"- said Ginny looking at Luna

"Thanks, I love your hair miss"- said Heather

Hermione went to look the girl also. Luna said" sorry to interrupt girls, bu the dinner is getting cold"

"O.K"- said Ginny

"Thank God"- said Ron

Draco took Heather and sits her in a chair. They were shocked.

"So Luna you didn't tell us that you two had a child"- said Hermione

"Oh, sorry about that, but I was still hurt for your opinions about Draco"- said Luna while she was helping her daughter to reach the food.

Draco was feeling uncomfortable, he run a hand through his hair.

"I see"- said Hermione- "I want you to know Eva and Adam"

"Who are they?"- ask Luna

"Well Adam is our son"- said Hermione looking at Ron- " and Eva is Ginny's and Harry's daughter"

"Ginny you didn't tell me, when we talk yesterday"- said Luna

"It was a surprise"- said Ginny

"That's not fair, I told you"- said Luna a little angry

"Sorry"- said Ginny ashamed

They all continue eating and when all finished, Harry opened his mouth and said " Well, now that we all finishes our supper we can talk, remember our little conversation"

"Can you just forget it"- said Hermione

"No, If it's time to let it go, like you said then I want to do it but sure of it"- said Harry

"O.K., I'll take Heather upstairs"- said Luna

And so Luna did , Ron said " Tell us your history" while he look Draco.

"Let's use a pensieve"- said Luna when she arrived with the pensieve in her hands, so Draco take a silver substance of his head with his hand and he put it in the pensieve. So, Harry, Ron , Hermione and Ginny get in the pensieve.

----------------------------------------------

They were in a bedroom and Draco was about to sleep, stand beside his bed, he had a white t-shirt and black pants. But, then someone appear in that room.

"Draco, how are you, honey?"- said a women with black hair that looks like forty going to fifty years old. Harry recognized her immediately.

Draco turned around and said "Aunt Bellatrix, what are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid that I'll have to take you with me"- said Bellatrix

"Why?"- ask Draco like afraid of something.

"The Lord wants to see you"- said Bellatrix

Draco swallowed; the meaning or the reason for the lord request could be two: that he wanted to kill him or that he wanted to make him a death eater. His thinking's were interrupted by the entrance of a blonde woman to the room.

"Bella¿What are you doing here?"- ask Narcissa Malfoy, she was paler and thinner than ever.

"I think that you heard everything Narcissa"- said Bellatrix- "So, Draco let's go"

"! No, you are not taking my son anywhere"- said Narcissa

"Cissy, I have to"- said Bellatrix with a more calm voice

"no, no…"- said Narcissa again, she had a bad feeling.

"It's OK Mom, I'm going and I'll be back"- said Draco not believing what he was saying.

Narcissa knew that something wrong was going to happen and she was thinking that maybe that was going to be the last time she was going to see her son. She run to Draco and hug him, "take care"- she said to his son.

"I don't have much time, we got to go "- said Bellatrix interrupting

Draco separated from his mother, Bella came close to Draco and all start moving , they were appearing(apparating?) and so did Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

They appear in a dark house, Draco feel in the floor, then he look up and there he was, with his red eyes and snake nose.

"So finally, Draco Malfoy arrived"- said Lord Voldemort who was sitting in a big and old chair.

"Sorry for the late, my lord"- said Bellatrix with a reverence

"You know why are you here?"- ask Voldemort to Draco, ignoring what Bellatrix said.

"No, but I think I know"- said Draco

"When you talk to the lord, you talk with respect, ok?"- said Bellatrix slapping his nephew.

"Bellatrix don't mind and please let me talk with the kid"- said Voldemort

"I'm sorry sir"- said Bellatrix ashamed

"I brought you here for a reason I want you to do something and it's very important"- said Voldemort after a pause he said " I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore"

"Why? I, I can't, I won't… - said Draco shocked and sacred at the same time.

"How you dare to reject…" – said Bellatrix but she didn't finished

"Stop!"- said Voldemort

"You are a coward, just like your father, but you will silly boy, you will"- said Voldemort with a creepy voice.

"Or what?"- said Draco challenging Voldemort as he start to standing up of the floor.

"Or your family will suffer this"- said Voldemort and he move his wand and said " !Crucio!"

Draco slowly came fall into his knees. He began to scream. And then the pain stops.

"Then I will kill them"- said Voldemort flavoring his words and Draco's pain

"OK…, I will, I will and I expect you to not touch my family if I do"- said Draco breathless.

"Insolent!"- said Voldemort and again he said "Crucio!"

Draco cried of pain and said " Ca… can I leave now?"-

"Just one little thing"- said Voldemort and he began to stand up of his dirty chair, he came close to Draco, he take his left arm and Draco felt his cold hands.

Voldemort put his wand in his forearm and then a light out of it. Draco feel his arm burning. Voldemort retire his wand and Draco look his arm. He was marked, he got his mark.

"You are officially a death eater Draco"- said Voldemort with a smile if we can called it like that.

Bellatrix took him by her shirt shirt and everything start to disappear.

-------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were out of the pensieve. Ginny, with watery eyes said "I'm sorry"

"Me too"- said Hermione with a sad smile

Draco stay quiet, he didn't wanted to remember that and that felt weird.

"You were right, we didn't know "- said Ron-"I apologize"

Harry said" sorry man"

Draco was feeling a little shock but then he said with an effort" Apologizes accepted, I guess I sorry too" every word was an effort.

Luna get emotional and she hug Draco harder and give him a kiss in the cheek.

"So, this is our new beginning"- said Hermione

"Yeah, and I'm glad"- said Luna

"More than glad I said"- said Ron

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2: new friends

A battle of love vs. revenge

The only thing I own is four new characters, the rest is owned by J.K Rowling

Warnings: none

Chapter 2 : new friends

After the meeting in the Malfoy's house everything turn out well, the relationship between Draco and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione get better, but obviously wasn't going to be easy at the beginning.

The next reunion after that were in the Weasley's house (not the burrow, this house is Ron's and Hermione's), but this time the littles were going to be present.

Hermione was making some snacks and a cake, while Ron went out a moment to the muggle store two streets away. Yes, they decided to live in a muggle neighborhood, the reason, only Hermione knows.

Harry and Ginny were already there with Eva, that was arguing with Adam.

"But I want it!"- said Eva a girl like 5 years old with a mini broom in her hands.

"It's mine Eva!, give it to me"- said Adam , the boy had long auburn colored hair.

Hermione out of the kitchen and appeared in the living room where his son and his niece were fighting and said "Adam you can borrow her that broom, she is your cousin remember, don't be mean to her"

"O.K mom"- said Adam giving up and sitting in a couch with his arms crossed in his chest.

"I think Eva will be into quidditch"- said Harry laughing.

In that moment Ron arrived with a bag, "Hey you are here"-he said like saying hi.

"Hi Ron"- said Harry

"And you my only sister don't say hi?"- ask Ron to Ginny

Ginny get up and give Ron a kiss in the cheek. "Thank you"- said Ron

"¿What do you bough? - ask Hermione appearing in the living room again.

"Some drinks,that look tasty"- said Ron extracting the drinks a little.

"That calls beer Ron"- said Harry

"Beer, Ron?, the kids are here!"- said Hermione

"They are not going to drink it, we are"- said Ron- "besides I try some and it was really good"

" Now you are obsess with muggles thing Ron, just like Dad"- said Ginny

"I'm not obsess with muggle things Ginny"- said Ron

"Then why you move to a muggle neighborhood?"- ask Ginny happy to be annoying his brother

"'cause I like it!"- said Ron angry

"I was just kidding Ron"- said Ginny finally

"Hey there's nothing wrong with muggles neighborhoods"- said Hermione

"Hermione have some humor, I was just bothering Ron"- said Ginny

"someone is knocking, I think it should be Luna and Malfoy"- said Harry

"Draco Harry, Draco"- said Hermione

"I will open "- said Ron and he go to receive the guesses.

"Hi"- said Luna grabbing her daughter by the hand

"Hi, come on in"- said Ron feeling strange being nice with Draco yet.

They all enter in the house, " Hi everybody"- said Luna

"Hi"- all say, Draco only make a gesture with the head like saying hello

"The miss with the pretty hair"- said Heather that had a purple dress and a doll in her hands.

"Sit here please"- said Hermione to Draco and Luna indicating a brown couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?"- ask Hermione to them

"Don't bother"- said Luna

"I want a beer honey"- said Ron

"Get it yourself Ron, I put them in the refrigerator"- said Hermione

"In the what?"- ask Ron but he answered himself with a "Oh, that thing!" and then said " Accio beers!" . The golden drinks appear in a table next to them.

"Want some?"- ask Ron to Draco

"Sure"- said Draco and he take the one that Ron gave to him.

"I want also"- said Harry and he received one right on time.

"I want to meet your kids"- said Luna

"Just wait…, Eva come here, Adam you too!"- said Ginny looking to the stairs.

The red haired girl get down grabbing the banisters of the stairs, the boy was behind her. They walked to Ginny.

"¿Yes, mommy?" - ask Eva

"I want to introduce you some friends"- said Ginny

"This is Luna , and this is Draco and this Heather" – said Ginny pointing each one.

"Hi"- said Eva shyly "Hello"- said Adam

"This is Adam and Eva"- said Ginny talking to the Malfoy's. ( the Malfoy's, me encanta como suena!)

"So why don't you go upstairs to play?"- ask Ginny talking to the kids.

"Come Heather"- said Eva to her and the two girls walk to the stairs.

"Great, now I'm with two girls!"- said Adam complaining and following the two

"I wouldn't be complaining Adam" – said Ron to his son.

"Funny Ron"- said Hermione

"You will appreciated when you'll be bigger"- said Harry to Adam

" excuse me, I have to go to check a cake that I'm making "- said Hermione leaving the room.

"I'll go with you"- said Ginny and Luna get it and she said " I want to help" leaving the guys along on purpose. Draco threw to Luna a begging look, but she didn't notice or at least act like she hadn't.

The three girls in the kitchen start talking, "What a great idea Ginny!"- said Luna when the door was closed.

"Thanks, they will have to take well anyhow"- said Ginny

After 5 minutes Hermione look through the door of the kitchen to the living room and she what she watch was incredible. The three were talking normally!

"Wow, girls look at this"- said Hermione

"We made it"- said Luna excited

"It's the beer, that's the way guys share"- said Ginny

When the cheesecake was ready Hermione took it to the table in the living room. Ginny and Luna followed her. Harry, Ron and Draco were talking about quidditch.

"I can believe you think the Chudley Canons are going to win the season"- said Draco

"Well, they are playing better than the Tutshill Tornados"- said Ron

" You are so wrong guys, the champions will be Puddlemere United"- said Ginny

So they spend all the day talking about quidditch, about their jobs, their sons and a friendship was raising(is raising?) between them and between their childrens.

At 5:30 p.m the Malfoy's (Draco, Luna. Heather) say goodbye and went to their house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was Wednesday and Draco worked, so in the house only was Luna and Heather.

"I'm bored Mom"- said Heather

"What you want to do?"- ask Luna "Why don't you go to play with Susie?"

"Susie is sleep, but O.K I'll weak her up"- said Heather lying ( Susie is a doll), she was planning doing something else, go to her favorite place of the house: the garden.

Heather waited her mom to leave the room and go to the entrance of the house, she quietly opened it, and she doesn't want her mom to know she went outside without permission.

Once outside, she started to running and chasing butterflies, her hobby. But for her surprise a boy appear, sorry not any boy, but one that she already knows.

"Hi again Heather"- said Nathan

"Hi Nathan, I'm happy to see you again"- ask Heather once she stopped running.

Nathan ask "Are you bored?"

"Not really"- said Heather

"O.K, Heather I want you to come with me, I'll show you something, more exciting than the last time"- said Nathan

" I don't like to get out of my house, but if it is something more exciting I'll go"- said Heather

"Your mom won't notice, she didn't the other times"- said Nathan

Heather didn't seem to be sure so Nathan said " I promise" and with that Heather followed him…

25 minutes after talking to Heather Luna who was fixing something entered to Heather's room expecting to see her inside, but she wasn't there. Luna felt a rare sensation in her stomach.

"Calm down Luna, calm down, she must be in other place of the house"- she said to herself.

She looked in the kitchen, in the living room, in the studio, in the dining room, everywhere and she didn't find her.

"She must be outside"- she though

"Heather, Heather"- she called her, but anyone seem to answer

"HEATHER"- she screamed for a last time and she collapsed , she began to cry, she felt so stupid and a bad mother, ¿how she didn't notice that she wasn't there?, the times that Heather get out to the garden where many but she always come back to home and didn't delayed to much.

¿How she was going to tell to Draco that she have lost their girl? ¿Where was she ?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK THIS WAS SHORT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I WANT REVIEWS IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY ARE GOING TO BE BAD OR GOOD.

SOON THE PRINCIPAL CHARACTERS WILL BE HEATHER, ADAM AND EVA!

THANKS TO LING LING AND ADRI , I LOVE YOU!


	3. Chapter 3: a little more Nathan

A battle of love vs. Revenge

disclaimer: I only belong Nathan, Heather, Adam and Eva, the rest is from J.K Rowling except the plot of course

warnings: none

Chapter 3: A little more Nathan

"Where are we going?"-ask Heather to Nathan a little worried because they were going farther than the last time.

"Just be patient"- said Nathan

They were crossing a lot of streets; suddenly Nathan stopped walking in front of a house, a very common and small one with one floor.

"This is my house"- said Nathan looking down at Heather.

"Why don't you tell we were going here?"- ask Heather

"'Cause here is only a part of what I want to show you"- said Nathan while start walking again

"Don't make any noise"- said Nathan when they were in front of the door and with that he open the door silently and they enter.

There were some dusty sofas and table full of adornments. Heather was so distracted that she broke a light brown vase.

"Nathan, is that you?"- they hear a voice of a woman.

"I told you to don't make any noise!"- said Nathan looking to Heather angrily, but Heather made a step back, she got scared of the darkness in Nathan eye's

"Sorry"- said Nathan noticing the fear in Heather, then a woman like 36 years old appeared, she got brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Where you have been?"- ask the woman that sound very concerned.

"That's not of your business"- said Nathan rudely

"Nathan, don't go away anymore, don't be like this please"- said the woman

Nathan ignored her and he walked to another door, Heather followed him

" how could Nathan be that rude to that woman?" - thought Heather.

They were in a green room, Nathan pull a box that was under his bed, "come closer"- said Nathan

Heather walked to Nathan and he showed her what was in the box, it was a little snake with a mark on his skin.

"I don't like snakes"- said Heather

"She is not bad"- said Nathan

"What it's that draw that it have's?"- ask Heather

"I think it's a skull"- said Nathan

"That's scary"- said Heather

"Touch her at the same time I do , OK?"- said Nathan

"OK"- said Heather obedient but with fear.

" 1, 2, 3… now"- said Nathan and everything start to disappear and they were spinning in the air, then they fall in the ground.

Heather saw a cave in front of her. "Let's get in"- said Nathan

"HOW WE GET HERE?, WHERE DID YOU BRING ME?"- ask Heather screaming , she was going to cry, the only thing she knew was that she was far from home.

"calm down, trust me, we will return safely to our home's"- said Nathan and with that he give his hand to Heather who took it slowly. They walked and get into the cave. There was a huge wall of rock.

"What it so great in here?"- ask Heather

"Well, what it is inside those walls"-said Nathan, then he took a knife from his pocket and he cut his left hand. He was about to touch the wall when he heard. "Heather!"

Nathan look behind them and he saw a blonde handsome man. "Daddy"- said Heather

"Heather, come with me please"- said Draco

"No"- said Nathan with a cold voice while he look Draco right on his eyes.

"Boy I don't know what you were thinking when you bring my daughter here and I don't know how you do it but I hope to see you away from her, O.K?"-said Draco a little pissed off.

"I… WANT… TO SHOW HER SOMETHING"- said Nathan very loud and he take Heather close to him and crossed his arm around her neck with the knife in his hands yet.

Draco didn't care if that boy was a wizard or not but he take out his wand and said "Accio knife" and Nathan with a look of confusion let Heather go with his father.

"What, what is that?" – ask Nathan curiously but scared at the same time.

"I imagine that you know how to come back to your home so I'm out of here"- said Draco and his snapped his fingers and disappear with his daughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Draco arrived to his home, Luna ran to hug his daughter.

"Oh, I was so worried!"- she said still hugging her. " I'm a terrible mother, I shouldn't have been so careless" Then she put Heather down and look at Draco " sorry"- she said to him

Draco said sincerely "You are not a terrible mother Luna, someone has been bad" this last one sentence he say it looking to Heather who started to cry.

Draco bends down to be more & less at the height of Heather, "Heather I want you to tell your mom when you're going out to the garden and you know you can't leave the house alone and talk to strangers, who was that boy?" – he said to his kid.

"Sorry Dad, sorry mommy, I won't do it again"- she said stopping from crying, "That boy is called Nathan I meet him two weeks ago and I don't know why he act like that and I think he is not a wizard"

"Well, I think Nathan is not good boy"- said Luna

"You can't talk to him again Heather"- said Draco

"O.K"- said Heather sadly

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan took his knew pet and appear in his home, he close the door of his room because he don't wanted the woman enter in there, he wanted to be alone.

He was confused and angry, first that day he discovered that Stella was not his real mother, that he was adopted, so he ran from his house that day and the only person that he had was Heather so for that he look for her, all the other boys were scared of him, even the big ones and when I say the big ones I'm talking of boys with 12 years old.

They believed that he was a freak because several times he tried to play with them and he got angry rare things happen for example one occasion they were playing baseball and a boy told him that he was out, that he didn't was safe the ball hit him in the head and the boy started to run and hide from the ball because the ball didn't stopped to hit him. Nathan thought that was funny for a second but then he stopped to thinking that way because all the kids started to watch him strange.

And now he got nobody ´cause he can't see Heather anymore and she was his only friend and Heather's father made something very strange today something like magic.

He didn't know how he was going to do it but he was planning on look Heather. Other thing that he didn't know was his mother (Stella) was planning on moving out of there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't a very good chapter but I promise the next one will be more interesting!!!

Sorry for the errors!!!


	4. Chapter 4: diagon alley

Chapter 4 : Diagon Alley

Several days have passed and Heather didn't see Nathan again, she was really sad about and she expressed that to her mother.

"He was my only friend"- said Heather to her mom

"I know how you feel"- said Luna remembering her four first years at Hogwarts.

"Mom, can I visit him for last time?"- ask Heather with hope.

"O.K., I'll go with you" - said Luna- "It is far?"

"Nop" - said Heather- "But mom I don't want daddy to know"

"My lips are sealed"- said Luna and with that they get out. They walked like 6 minutes and they arrived but they saw a big truck and a lot of people moving things to the truck.

Heather look confused and Luna just walked to the door and said "Hello"

Heather recognized the woman, that asked " Do I know you?" to Luna

" not really I'm Heather's mother, Luna"- said Luna and the woman look at Heather

"Oh, well I'm Nathan's mother, Rita – said the woman "So, Why are you here?"

"My daughter want to see Nathan"- said Luna

"O.K, I guess this is your goodbye"- said Rita "'cause we are moving out"

Luna thought that was rude, but it was the truth Draco and she didn't wanted that Heather see Nathan again.

"Nathan"- call Rita screaming into the house.

"What do you want woman"- ask Nathan and Luna was surprised of how he talk to his mother.

Nathan went out and his face changed, he smiled in a sadly way

"Hi Heather, it's nice to see you" – said Nathan

"Hi, I wanted to see you for last time but I didn't know you were moving"- said Heather

"What a coincidence"- said Nathan thinking that was weird because he was wishing exactly that Heather come visit him that day.

"I just feel that I have to see you today"- said Heather and suddenly she hugged him.

"Nathan, it's time to go"- said Rita who looks a little disturbed and Heather started crying a little.

"Bye Heather, I think we'll meet again some day"- said Nathan

"Let's go honey"- said Luna to her daughter and Heather followed the car with her look

until it vanished.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since that day Luna invited Adam and Eva to come to play to their house and viceversa, so they become good friends, this was a ceremony that lasted the next six years until they go to Hogwarts.

When Adam, Eva and Heather received the letter from Hogwarts, Ginny decided that they should go shopping their books and stuffs together, so they did it.

They used the red flu and accorded to meet at 3:30, Hermione and Ginny arrived with Eva and Adam at 3:25 and then Luna and Heather. They were already at a shop, it was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Finally , not a female"- said Adam hugging her uncles Fred and George.

" Hi everybody"- said Fred and George at the same time, they were almost 30 years but still they look very good, their hairs were shorter.

"You have not grown up yet, didn't you?"- ask Luna to them

They just smiled and Hermione said "No, they don't"

Heather started looking everything in the shop, she hadn't changed a lot .

"I want one of these"- said Heather to her mom with a very cute pink thingy in her hands.

"I have seen that somewhere else"- said Adam, he was a bit tall for his age.

"No, I don't think so Adam"- said Hermione a little nervous while Ginny was laughing.

" We are going to give you that micropuff free, because you are a best friend of Eva."- said George

" Thanks "- said Heather caressing his micropuff

" I didn't thought that things were going to last so much"- said Fred

"Uncle Fred can I take some things ?"- ask Eva

"Sure "- said Fred

Adam and Eva started taking a lot of candies and stuffs, "Adam you have to pay for those things"- said George

Adam look disappointed, "Just kidding"- said Fred later

"Not very funny George"- said Hermione

"Well, we have to go to buy the books, it's 4:26 already"- said Ginny

"Bye sister, Hermione and you kids have a lot of fun"- said George

"Don't be goods"- said Fred

"Fred, George, please"- said Ginny, Hermione was a bit angry.

"Bye!!!"- said Adam, Heather and Eva excited.

They go to Flourish and Blott's and they bought all the books, they were just getting out there when Hermione recognized a couple with a boy .

"Hermione, Ginny, Luna, how are you?"- said Neville Longbottom

"Hi Neville, Hi Susan"- Ginny and Hermione said. Neville was married to Susan Bones and they got a son.

"We didn't know your son!"- said Ginny looking at the boy who had brown hair and some freckles in his face.

"He is Mark"- said Susan "and who are this kids?"

"We'll this is Adam, Eva and Heather"- said Luna

"I guess Eva is you girl"- said Neville to Ginny

"Yeah"- said Ginny

"So, who is your father Heather?"- ask Susan looking at her.

"My daddy names Draco "- said Heather

"Oh my god Luna, I don't believe it"- said Neville

"Draco is my husband and I love him Neville"- said Luna a bit angry

"Sorry… "- said Neville

"Well guys maybe we can buy together so the kids can know each other"- said Hermione

"great"- said Susan

So when they get out they walked to the cauldron shop, then they go to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasion, then they passed by Eeylops owl Emporium where they bought an owl for each kid, except Eva that wanted a cat and finally they stopped in Ollivander's .

They entered and they saw a young man who said "welcome to Ollivander's"

"So who is first ?"- ask the young man and all the kids tried a lot of wands.

The wand of Heather was of 27 centimeters with hair of unicorn tail, pine; Eva's was of 28 centimeters, mahogany and with fenix feather, Adam's was of sauce and nerves of dragon heart. Mark wand was of ash-tree and of dragon fiber.

Mark and Adam get very well, for the luck of Eva, the two were unbearable. After buying wands they were to eat some ice cream and then they say goodbye to each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I will write short chapters , ok???


End file.
